


Just One Word

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutsie stuff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is awoken to hear the groans of a fallen angel suffering a night mare. But Cas's nightmares continue for weeks, keeping Dean up. Until one night Dean will hear a single word uttered from the angel's mouth, and he know's he wont turn back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jason_todds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/gifts).



The first night that Dean heard moans coming from Castiel's room he ignored it. "Probably just a bad dream." He muttered to himself, rolled over and went back to sleep. But over the next couple weeks the same thing could be heard from Cas' room each night, his cries growing ever more tortured. It pained Dean to know that Cas was hiding so much suffering under his exterior and that he had to face it at night in his dreams, alone. 

But it was the one night, when Dean lay awake trying not to listen to Castiel's mumbled pleas for help, that he heard the one word that made him jump out of his bed and stand still, wondering what the hell he was doing. The one murmured word that carried so much anguish and desperation that kicked Dean in the heart and forced him to silently steal into Cas' room, lift the blanket covering the fallen angel, and slip into the bed with him. And when that angel uttered the single word again Dean rapped his battled-scarred arms around Castiel's ravaged body and pulled him close. And when this divine being, this Angel of The Lord, this mighty Warrior of God opened his eyes and looked at Dean with so much wretchedness and pain, he couldn't take it. But as recognition hit Castiel's eyes, Dean saw the wretchedness replaced with hope, the pain subdued by a kind of tenderness and desire that caused Dean's throat to tighten and, before he could stop himself, tilt Castiel's chin to kiss him full on the mouth. To be honest it surprised Dean more than it did Cas. But once over the shock they both pressed in closer, more urgent. Stopping to breathe, Cas pulled back, "Dean, what ar-" he was cut off by Dean's lips bearing down on his. 

 

* *

 

That following day, Cas had seemed more cheerful than usual and even offered to help Dean make breakfast. Though he might take a little teaching, judging by his own way of telling if the eggs were still good by smashing them on the floor, causing Dean to erupt into fits of laughter, while Sam just chuckled, tutting as he fetched the wash cloth. In spite of that Dean lay in bed that night wondering if he would hear anything from Castiel's room. Sure enough Cas began to cry out, but all of a sudden stopped, as if he had just woken up. And then he heard it. That same word from the night before that seemed to punch him the gut when he heard it. Except…this time, it wasn't said with so much anguish but more longing and need... "Dean".


End file.
